Forgiveness
by Blip-chan
Summary: AU Yami/Yugi smut. Yami and Yugi dated for 4 years but then YAmi disappeared. Two years later, Yugi wakes up to find his former lover in his shower.


Forgiveness

The first noise Yugi heard that Saturday morning was his shower running. At first he thought it was rain, but one glance out the window disproved that theory in a flash. The sun hung in a bright blue sky over the tiny alley outside his grungy flat.

"Who the hell is in my flat at 7 o'clock on a Saturday?" he grumbled, staggering out of bed towards his bathroom. When he opened the door he heard a familiar whistle. He ran to the curtain and pulled it open, the cheap plastic rings clattering.

"Yami."

The man in Yugi's shower was a good 6 feet, but he was wiry, all arms and legs. Yugi could tell he'd been doing well. He hadn't lost any of the muscle that Yugi remembered and his blue-black hair still brushed his shoulders. Damon had mixed feelings about having this beautiful man in his shower. They had been in a very serious relationship 2 years ago, but then Yami up and disappeared on him.

"Get out of my shower, please." Yugi folded his arms over his chest. "I'd like to get in myself. Considering you just rudely awoke me, that's the least you can do." A long, slender hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the shower. Yugi was about to trip and so he jumped into the shower with his former lover, even though he was still in his boxers.

"Who says I have to get OUT before you can come in?" The comment was so like Yami it brought tears to Yugi's eyes. He snaked his arms around the man who had been his rock for 4 years, around the man who had left him heartbroken and bawling, around the man he hoped would come back every night for the last two years.

"What do you want?" Yugi's voice was a whisper. "Why are you here?" Yami answered by pressing his lips against Yugi's, awaking 2 years of pent-up desire. Yugi felt his wet boxers rubbing against his growing erection as Ao pushed them to the tiled floor.

"I want to say goodbye, Yugi," Yami panted , hands pressing into the small of Yugi's back, pulling him closer to him. "I hurt you. Maybe now the hurt will go away." Yami found Yugi's face again, pressing his lips hard against his, the hunger and desire obvious. Yugi felt roving hands around his chest, massaging, pulling and rubbing all the sensitive areas on his torso. One slender finger traced his collar bone and then spiraled down to his fully erect, throbbing member. Yugi's eyes were closed and his head tossed to one side and his breathing was ragged.

"I haven't felt this good since you left," Yugi moaned. Yami put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Shush. Let your body do the talking. Let me give you what you need." He knelt in front of Yugi and pulled him into his mouth. Yugi let the feelings rush over him in a barrage of pleasure. He felt his belly tighten as he struggled to control himself. Yami's mouth was warm, his tongue working skillfully over the head, sending spasms of pleasure that escaped in gasps and moans. The cool water stung his flushed, burning skin, adding a whole new range of sensations throughout his body. He screamed, pushed over the edge by all the pleasure coursing through him, not just from sex, but from the warm presence next to him. The whole affair exhausted him and he slid to the floor in a crumpled heap. He felt Yami's still pulsing erection tracing the blood vessels with one fingernail. Yami felt his breathing quicken, as Yugi's seemingly innocent gesture sent waves of both pain and pleasure through him.

"Yugi …" Yami moaned, burying his face in his lover's sandy blonde hair. He was so close, already extremely aroused after bringing Yugi to orgasm. "Yugi!" Yami's seed splashed into Yugi's hand, warm and sticky. The shower washed the traces away quickly, but the lovers let it patter on their backs. Yami held Yugi to his chest, kissing the top of his head over and over. Yugi responded by lifting his head and letting the kisses fall on his lips instead. The lust was gone, but the passion was all there. Yugi parted his lips ever so slightly, almost teasingly. But Yami knew what Yugi wanted and teased his with his tongue. The kiss deepened, and Yugi pressed against Yami, locking his fingers in the long tresses of his lover. The water was making him shiver and Ao noticed right away.

"You're cold. We should get out. I don't want you catching a cold just because we had too much sex in a cold shower." Yami pulled away, gazing into the violet eyes that begged so desperately for his touch.

"I like having sex in the shower," Yugi whined. "Just turn the heat up."

"Too late for that, dear," Yami snorted, turning off the water. He stepped out and grabbed a towel, turning and wrapping his still sitting lover up. Yugi was light and Yami could pick him up with relative ease. Yami brought him back to the unmade bed and tucked him into it. He then walked over to his clothes, which Yugi had just noticed in a pile by the bathroom door. Yugi watched, hypnotized, as Yami slowly pulled on his clothing, starting with a pair of black boxers with red roses on them.

"I gave you those for Valentine's Day a year after we met," Yugi said smiling. "I didn't think you still had them."

"Of course I have them," Yami snorted. "I have all the things you gave me." He was dressing slightly faster now, pulling on slacks and a silk shirt. He looked like he had somewhere important to go to and he acted that way too. He turned as he reached the door. Yugi was snuffling, softly at first, but then louder.

"Don't leave me," Yugi begged, tears racing towards his chin. "I can't forgive you if you leave me again!" Yami slid down and brushed the tears off Yugi's cheeks.

"Could you forgive me if I stay?" he asked, eyes liquid night as they cut into Yugi's very soul.

"I've already forgiven you," Yugi said, so softly Yami could barely pick it up. "I've always loved you. My door is always open to you. Always"

A/N: Wow. My first attempt at Yaoi. What am I going to do with myself? I hope its not blaringly obvious that I wrote this at 2:50 in the morning…


End file.
